The Best Kept Secret
by No.angel90
Summary: “Personally, I don’t give a damn,Mudblood. I do whatever I want to. And right now I want you to realize that I own you.” He grabbed her fragile face in his hands roughly and stared into her eyes. “You’re mine, Mudblood,” He sneered and their lips collided
1. Accident

Meh, new idea. Gonna give it a shot. Let me know if you like it.

The Best Kept Secret

I don't know exactly why it happened; nor does she. Honestly, I don't really care why it happened. I know this is a problem, an addiction. I thought she had put me under some kind of spell. All I know is that I think about her all the time. And her lips, her beautiful, beautiful lips that kiss with such gentleness. Confused? So am I. Let's start from the beginning.

----------------------------

Ever since 7th year started, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been fighting like crazy. Most the school thought it was something to do with Malfoy not getting the Head Boy position. (Shawn Carlos, a Ravenclaw, had gotten it instead.) Hermione, of course, got Head Girl.

"Careful Granger," He sneered, "wouldn't want to put the wrong ingredient in." Draco gave her arm a little shove and it almost caused her to pour in more flobberworm mucus than needed.

"Stop it, Malfoy!" She whispered harshly. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"That's the point, Mudblood." Ron bristled at the name but Harry gave him a light shove and he calmed down. Hermione had confronted Ron late last year about his overprotection. She claimed she was 'all grown up and can take care' of herself.

"Stop calling me that."

"Ms. Granger, do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, Professor Snape." Hermione muttered meekly.

"Fine, 10 points from Gryffindor for talking in class." Snape continued to stalk around the room, glaring at Neville when he stirred his potion clockwise instead of counter-clockwise.

"Tisk Tisk, Granger. For a teachers pet, you sure do get in trouble a lot." Draco mocked a smirk playing at his lips.

"Shut UP Malfoy!" Hermione barked then quickly turned to see if Snape had heard her. Luckily, he was currently shouting at Lavender and her voice was drowned out.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid wench." Hermione's blood boiled and her face turned red but she didn't say anything. She just finished her potion silently wishing Malfoy dead as he continued to insult her.

After class, Hermione told Harry and Ron to go ahead because everyone could hear Ron's stomach since the class started. Ron thanked her enthusiastically and dragged Harry out of the dungeons. Hermione slid the rest of her books into her bag, snapped it shut and swung it onto her shoulder before making her way out of the classroom.

"Look at Granger. All by her lonesome without her two bodyguards," Draco snickered to himself and Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Better be careful, mudblood, don't want to get hurt now do you?"

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" the Gryffindor muttered.

"No, Granger, it's a promise." Hermione shook her head and walked away from the blonde towards the warm, sunny area of Hogwarts instead of the dark, dank dungeons. "Don't you walk away from me, Mudblood," he hissed at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Tough talk for someone so pathetic."

"Pathetic? Me? Oh Granger you must be delusional. See, I am what we sane people call a pureblood; pure meaning… a lot better than mud like you."

"Brilliant, Malfoy. Didn't know you were so smart. I figured someone with a brain as small as yours couldn't put a sentence together let alone a thought."

"What do you know about brains Granger?"

"I know enough to beat you in every class Malferret. Let go of my arm."

"No." He glared at her, his grip on her arm tightening ever so slightly, just enough to make her wince. "I don't take orders from you. My father taught me how to treat filth like you."

"Oh! Daddy dearest? How is he in Azkaban? Oh that's right, he's dead. My mistake." That was the last straw. In one swift movement, Malfoy had slammed her against the wall. Hermione's squeal echoed through the hall but fell upon deaf ears. Everyone had gone to lunch leaving the two enemies to murder each other. Draco pinned her and despite her struggle she couldn't get away.

"You bitch." the venom in his voice could have killed. "Don't you EVER talk about my father."

"Stop provoking you prick!"

"Mudblood!"

"Ferret!"

"Slut!"

"Cold-hearted bastard!"

"Skank!"

"Mother fu-" Hermione never got to finish her sentence. The sound of her bag hitting the ground and its contents spilling bounced off the walls. By some bizarre turn of events, Draco Malfoy was kissing her. He pressed his lips against hers harshly, with an amazing amount of anger and frustration. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, wincing in slight pain. Then it was over. Her eyes opened to see him staring at her with bewilderment and shock. He stumbled backwards, wide-eyed, and ran off down the hall. Only looking back when he reached the steps at the end of the hallway. She hadn't moved and inch, save her ragged breathing, with a glance at him, she dropped down to her knees to pick up her things. With fumbling fingers, she put her ink pot, quills, and other various school supplies into her bag. She placed a hand to her heart, trying to slow its furious pace. Her cheeks were flushed what she knew was a bright red. The dazed girl got up off the floor with her bag on her shoulder and walked out towards the Great Hall.

---------------------------

Draco Malfoy was having a very difficult time. The door to his room slammed shut. He paced until he was sure the carpet would be worn down, then, he collapsed onto his bed and shut his eyes. He had just kissed Granger. He didn't know why in Merlin's beard he did it. He just wanted to shut her up. He had meant to smack her but his body did what his brain feared. His lips had been against a mudbloods. He shot up out of his bed and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After about three thorough cleanings, he emerged from the bathroom. Blaise Zambini greeted him.

"'ey mate, what took you so long? Dinner's half over."

"Sorry, I just had to clean myself up a bit. Let's go."

"So nothing eventful happened today I guess, judging by your sour expression."

"I just had a run in with the Mudblood." He really didn't want to tell Zambini about it just yet. He knew he'd be teased about it and Draco really didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"Did you finally shut her up?" Malfoy grimaced slightly.

"Yeah. I did." He entered the Great Hall and walked past the annoyingly cheerful Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table and sat himself at the Slytherin table. He risked a glance across the room at the brunette witch but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Jason Quills and his sister Jess sat across from him and tucked into dinner.

"So, I have a plan to get us rid of that annoying 3rd year who keeps ratting us out to McGonagall." Jess stated.

"Just threaten his life, you know, the usual. Like we always do, 'ey Draco?" Blaise nudged his blonde friend, trying to engage him in the conversation but he had other things on his mind. What if Granger told her little pets? What if this got around school? His whole reputation would be ruined. He had to make sure she never spoke a word of this to anyone. But where _was_ she?

"Probably in the library. Damn Mudblood." He snorted not realizing he had spoken aloud until his friends halted their conversation to give him quizzical looks. He simply shrugged and tucked into his meal.

He'd take care of Granger after dinner.

**Damn, do you have any idea how long it took me to finish this?! I started it a bleeding YEAR ago. Well…its done. And I should get to work on my other story: The Veela**

**Lack of title for it… sorry. BUT! I'm on a writing spree… hopefully have a new chapter up for all my stories! **

**Thanx for reading!**

** Moi**


	2. Shameful

The Best Kept Secret

The Best Kept Secret

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger decided to stay in the Head Common Room instead of going to dinner. She couldn't bring herself to look at anyone else; especially not her friends. She slipped through the portrait hole and walked, dazed, over to the plush couch by the fireplace.

She made a satisfied noise as she sank into her seat, letting the pillows engulf her and hide her shame. _'What in the bloody hell happened? One minute Malfoy is screaming at me, the next…' _ She shivered and placed a finger to her lips. It was disgusting really. She had heard several girls gossip about how wonderful a kisser Draco Malfoy was but she did not see what they were so eager to talk about.

She recalled a moment last year when Malfoy had snogged a fellow classmate of hers. A younger year that ran up to every girl she could and reminded her about a magical moment up in the Astronomy Tower with the Great Malfoy. Hermione suspected this to be fictitious but there was no way to prove such a thing. And Malfoy denied ever girl's story so it didn't matter.

She conjured up a cup of tea and a house elf brought her some dinner. She sat on the floor and ate her food while reading up on her Charms. The portrait door opened and the Head Boy came in.

"Missed you at dinner, 'Mione. Why are you eating up here by yourself?" Shawn Carlos had a bad habit of talking too much. It seemed to be a disease with all Ravenclaws. He also had another issue, but Hermione liked to never think about it. He sat on the couch opposite her and propped his feet up on the table.

"Michael's was bothering me again. She always does. It's like she has nothing else to do. She just pesters me to no ends." Hermione simply munched her supper; nodding along at the right moments to make Shawn believe she was actually listening. In actuality she probably should've been listening. It would have been better for her sanity. Instead she was staring at the stairs on the other side of the wall behind Shawn's head and trying not to think about earlier that day.

She finished her plate and rose from her seat on the floor. "Hey, I have rounds tonight. Don't wait up for me." She slid her robes around her shoulders and stuffed her wand into her pocket.

"But I haven't told you about-"

"That's ok. You can tell me at tomorrow's meeting ok?" And then she was gone.

The halls were dark and her mary-janes clicked loudly against the stone floor. She had yet to come across any students out of bed but the night was young. It was only 9 o'clock and her rounds ended at midnight.

He had been unsuccessful in finding the Mudblood. He looked in the library, in every nook and cranny and he had even gone as far as to go see Hagrid. She wasn't anywhere but he'd find her. He made his way to the Quidditch Pitch and summoned his broomstick. He knew she had a routine. She always did rounds on Thursday nights. He had an opportunity to get some flying practice in before he could confront her.

He mounted his broom and kicked off. The breeze whipped his hair around and chilled him to the bone. He ran his hands over his face in annoyance. That damn mudblood. She was everywhere when he didn't want to see her and now that he had something crucial to talk to her about she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He had to make her shut up. He just had to kiss her._ 'Why the hell did she keep talking? Why couldn't she just walk away?' _He stupidly realized he had been holding her down so her evacuation from his sight was impossible.

He zoomed through the air, making sharp turns around the pitch and becoming more and more furious with himself. He dropped into a dive, enjoying the feel of the wind, and pulled up before he collided with the grass, letting his broom take control and lightly move about the pitch.

"Bloody fuckin' HELL!" He slid off his broom and flung it across the air in one smooth motion and dropped to the ground. He turned his head up towards the sky and cursed the entire planet. Out of his peripheral vision, he caught the light of a wand in the hallway.

He stood and, having a curious mind, swiftly moved across the pitch, snatching up his broomstick in the process. He hovered just above the window he had previously saw the speck of light, wondering who would be out at this hour and slightly fearing that it was someone he didn't want to see. His eyes searched the dark hall but he couldn't see the light anywhere. One of the windows was slightly open and he jumped through, broomstick in hand.

"Malfoy!" She cried out, startled. "What do you think you're _doing_?" Hermione Granger had stepped out of the shadows and was now holding the lighted wand towards him. The light fell across each of their faces in an ominous way and a bout of silence fell over them. He stood still, scared to move, terrified his body might do something.

She too, wouldn't move, but her heart rate increased and she felt it difficult to stand. She cleared her throat and found the courage to speak, "You shouldn't be out this late."

He acquired his voice and spoke up, "And I care why? I don't have a curfew, Granger. I have just as much control as you do." Malfoy swung the broomstick in his hands over his shoulder. He had spent the whole day thinking about confronting her but he never thought about what to say. Now that she was here, he could only challenge her and try to maintain control of the situation.

"Fair enough," she said, "One of your fellow Slytherins did not show up for rounds with me tonight. Would you mind taking the responsibility?" it was an order not a question and she silently applauded herself for her cleverness. Now she could make sure that he wouldn't embarrass her by telling her friends.

They walked silently along the halls until the end of their rounds neared and they both felt the pressure of what must be said. "So I'll bet everyone knows by now, huh?"

Malfoy stopped and turned to her, knowing what she was talking about but not wanting to allow her to control the conversation. "What are you talking about, mudblood?"

She bristled at the name and scowled, "Your friends. You've told all of them about what happened. All of Slytherin I bet. And by tomorrow the entire school will be gossiping about how you managed to get up Granger's skirt."

"Now why would I do that, Granger? You think I want to live with the embarrassment? I've no doubt in my mind that you've told your little boyfriends about it."

"Why would I say such a thing to them? Malfoy, I would never tell in fear of the embarrassment and shame."

"Oh shame!" his voice boomed. "Shame Granger should be caught with her lips against someone so much greater than filth like herself."

"Keep your voice down you twit! I don't want everyone to hear you!" she hissed at him and grabbed his shoulder to keep his attention. "It's embarrassing!"

"Oh it is very embarrassing, Granger." He nodded in agreement. "I don't know what I would do should anyone find out about my little encounter with you."

"Yes. Wait, Malfoy it's embarrassing for me. Who cares what you do?"

"It's humiliating for me too, Granger! A pureblood like me kissing someone like you? It's blasphemous!"

"So we agree it's no good for anyone to know about it?"

"Yes! That is unless you've already told your damn boyfriends." Malfoy's face turned to a sneer and they both failed to note how close they had gotten while they argued. Hermione scoffed at him and turned on her heel, well intent on walking away. They had discussed what they needed to but Malfoy wasn't giving up.

He caught up with her and pulled her back towards him. She grabbed his robes and tried to get him to let go but he refused. "Remind me again, Mudblood-"

"Stop it, Malfoy."

"-Which one are you dating…-"

"I mean it."

"-the weasel? Or Wonderboy?-"

"Shut up!"

"Or do they just pass you back and forth among themselves as they ple-!"

Yet again, their lips connected. This occasion was Hermione's blame. She couldn't think of anything else to get him to stop insulting her and she took a lesson from him. A kiss silences unfriendly lips. Malfoy stood, still as the stone walls surrounding them. The only movement was Mrs. Norris who was too silent for anyone to pay heed to her.

It took her a second to realize what she was doing and she quickly pushed the still stunned Malfoy back. She wiped her lips on her sleeve and made for a hasty escape. She turned down the hall and walked quickly towards the staircase. When he regained his senses, he tossed the broom over his shoulder and strode after her, catching up to her halfway to the stairs.

"Granger, what the hell was that?"

"N-nothing! Leave me alone!" she struggled against his grip but he pulled her against him to stop her from getting away.

"No. No, that was something."

"I just wanted you to shut up…" She mumbled, staring at the floor. His head swarmed with the familiar words and he felt her breathing hard against his chest.

She scrambled free and attempted to run but Malfoy dropped his broomstick and pinned her against the wall. She started to scream for help, for anyone to save her but she was muffled by his lips. He kissed her hard with a crazed feeling he never felt. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip but she refused to give in. With a growl, he bared his teeth and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She cried out in slight pain and he snaked his tongue past her lips and tasted her. His hands rolled down to her hips and he gently caressed her thighs.

She finally caved. She kissed him back with just as much aggression and fought his tongue for dominance. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him firmer against her body. He grasped her upper thigh and wrapped it around his waist, grinding into her. She broke the kiss to moan but paused when she heard footsteps.

"Malfoy..."

"Granger, must we speak," he mumbled as he kissed down her throat.

"Malfoy! No. Shh…Someone's coming."

"We're allowed to be out this late. You _are_ Head Girl."

"It's past midnight, Malfoy!" she hissed in a fretful voice.

He paused and pulled back from her neck to listen. "Shit." He unwrapped her leg from his waist and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards a classroom door. Unfortunately it was locked.

"Dammit! What are we going to do? Malf-!" He had wrapped his hand around her mouth to silence her and pulled her to the alcove surrounding the class door. He shushed against her ear and they waited as they heard Filch's shuffling walk and his tut to Ms. Norris. The old man picked up Malfoy's broomstick and walked past their hiding place, positive that the miscreants ran towards the Great Hall.

The two students stumbled out of their hiding place and dusted down their robes as their heart rates died down. They refused to look at each other and they both had silently agreed to not tell of their incident. Hermione left for her common room and Malfoy left for his dorm room and they both found it difficult to fall asleep that night.

**Damn, something about not having internet on my own computer makes me write more. This story isn't very important to me honestly and I'll update whenever I get a naughty little idea. Reviews might make me change my mind :P **


	3. Feel

Chapter 3

Over the next few days they ignored each other. They would briefly catch the others eyes in the hallway or in class and they would immediately look away. They managed to avoid each other and skipped out on being paired up in class by switching with their friends and in some cases, arguing so much they were separated.

One day in potions, they were paired up in threes. It was Hermione, Draco, and Neville. Normally having Neville anywhere near a potion would jinx it to fail, which is precisely why Snape put Malfoy and Granger with him. The two best students with the worst student in the class and there was no way either of them was slipping out of that.

"No, Granger. Don't add that yet!"

"Malfoy! I have to! It says right here to add it after the beetle wings!"

"No, no it doesn't!"

"Yes it bloody well does!"

"'Mione…is it suppose to be bubbling like that?"

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit! Get down!"

The explosion drenched the entire front and second row of the class and Snape stormed over. "Everyone out, now." The entire classroom bolted for the door, not liking the way Snape's entire face had turned red. He grabbed the two students' robes and snapped at Neville to leave now or he would be in detention for a month.

"I cannot believe you two."

"Sorry Professor." Hermione mumbled and Malfoy just stood.

"Detention. Tonight and every night until I say you're finished." With one more sneer he left and disappeared into his office.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron waited for her outside the door and was walking with her to their next class.

"He's just being a git. Let's go to class."

"Weasel, Snape said that Dumbledore has a message for you. Something about your no good father." Malfoy sneered at him. Ron clenched his fist but decided against fighting and left to go see the Headmaster but not before pecking Hermione on the lips.

Malfoy strode over and glared down the hall at Weasley. "Such an idiot." He sneered at the red-heads back.

"He's not an idiot, Malfoy. And why did you lie to him?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" a smirk tugged at his lips. She fell silent and turned away.

"I don't have to deal with this."

"I'm not that much to handle, Granger."

"Why must you go against everything I say?"

"You fight me just has hard, Mudblood!"

"Don't _call_ me that!" She shoved him backwards and he held her wrists and twisted her hands.

"Why not?" he hissed, "It's what you are." His grip ached slightly but she held his gaze and glared up at him.

"At least I'm not a selfish cruel bastard who gets his rocks off torturing a Muggleborn."

"I don't enjoy this, Granger. I have to put you in your place." He sneered down at her and twisted her arms behind her, pressing her flat against his chest.

"In my place?" She scoffed and struggled against him, eager to get away and regain control of the argument. "I'm just as good a witch as you are a wizard; even better actually!"

"Better!? You destroyed our potion and landed us in detention!"

"That's your fault! If you weren't such a prat and hadn't been pestering me…"

"My fault you can't make a damn potion!"

"I was doing fine but you just had to prove me wrong and…"

"I was right, Mudblood!"

"You threw me off because you were there and you bloody well kissed me and it…"

"Well you kissed me back! You didn't even stop me!"

"I went into shock! What was I suppose to do!" They both stopped screaming and gasped for air. She glowered at him and he glared right back, and the moments ticked by.

Finally, she spoke. "I hate you."

"And I hate you." And they forced their lips together with desperation. He fit his lips over hers possessively and snaked his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer into him.

She let out a small whimper and clutched his robes and shocked herself as she slide her tiny hands into his robes, lightly trailing them up and down his sides. She took pleasure in the fact that such a simple movement made the Great Draco Malfoy shiver in excitement. His tongue forced it's way past her lips and explored her, moaning as he tasted her. She fought his kiss and took control, forcing him against the stone walls and digging her nails into his side, pressing her hips to his in a desperate search of pleasure.

He groaned with gratification as his hand slid up her skirt and grasped her arse, moving her harder against the bulge in his trousers. He broke the kissed and fought the moan in his neck as she leaned forward, hissing against his neck, "Malfoy."

His hand snaked into her curly hair and he desperately pressed her lips to his in an attempt to silence her. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to care.

He just wanted to feel.

Draco Malfoy kissed his enemy wildly, forgetting everything and relishing the feel of her hot body pressed into his. His finger tips brushed against her breasts and she arched against his touch. Her head was spinning. She felt him and tasted his lips and wanted more. She wanted him.

Her brain stopped working and she pressed herself hard into the blonde, wrapping a leg around his waist and moaning with his hardness pressed against her knickers. He gasped and bit her bottom lip, rocking into her with blind passion.

It was only when a door down the hall slammed open and the class bell rang that they, once again, crashed back down to Earth. The sound of chatter was approaching and fast. She pulled his hand out of her hair, pulling a few pieces out in the process but she was too frightened to think about it. She ran a few paces in the other direction and he followed her, blinking confusedly when she slid through a tapestry in the hall way.

"What is thi-" She put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She placed her head against the now solid wall and listened for the passing crowd and teachers.

Malfoy took this opportunity to catch his breath and regain control of his now quite large problem.

"I think we're safe." She finally murmured and turned to him, winding up face to face yet again. "We really must stop meeting like this."

"Indeed." He whispered back and she took a step out from the tiny room they had found themselves in. She threw only one look back at him, and his gaze never left her frame until she was completely out of sight.

They learned to ignore each other when they were around the other. It wasn't until the next week that they spoke again. Professor Vector had given a rather difficult essay to be written and the entire class (a body of 12 people) were in the library researching; aside from Draco Malfoy.

He sat across from Granger in the library. Well not entirely across from her as a few tables away. He tried to ignore the way she was looking at him but it was quite unnerving. He finally lifted his head to meet her gaze and raised a neatly groomed eyebrow.

She looked taken aback and promptly buried her face back in her book. She bit her lower lip in frustration as her eyes ran over the page. She realized, with an aggravated huff, she hadn't taken in any of the information in the last 4 paragraphs.

Malfoy stood and casually made his way over to the bushy haired girl. He leaned into the desk next to her and cleared his throat when a moment went by and she had failed to notice him.

"Oh! Malfoy…What do…" she quieted herself when he motioned his head at the bookshelf nearest them. She gave him a curt nod and followed him, wondering if she had gone completely insane to follow her enemy to a secluded area without any back up.

Then again it wasn't as though he was dangerous. In fact, recent events had lead Hermione Granger to believe that Draco Malfoy was more human than he let on.

"Granger, we need to come to some sort of…agreement." He began coolly. Underneath, he felt shaky and anxious but he would rather die before he let her know that.

"What kind of an agreement? We've decided not to talk about…it." She crossed her arms to attempt to feel stronger than her trembling legs would make her appear.

"Right. And it won't happen anymore, right?" He leaned back against the shelves.

"Of course not." She scoffed. "Is that all?" She wanted an escape and she really couldn't focus with him there.

"Good." A sneer curled onto his lips and he felt his stomach settle itself. Just to be certain he really didn't like her, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers in a quick kiss.

He gave a little nod and tilted his head to the side before turning on his heel and leaving. He kept his face calm and curious until he left the library, where uncontrollably, he smiled.

**And that all I've got for tonight! Next update whenever! Much love for Reviews and suggestions!**


	4. Possession

Malfoy sat across from Granger in the library

**Best Kept Secret**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Hermione sat in the library, trying her hardest to finish the essay from Professor Vector but she simply couldn't concentrate. She snapped her book shut in aggravation and caught the eye of the two Hufflepuff's in the class.

"Mind your own!" She sneered swinging her bag over her shoulder and storming out of the library, earning a disapproving look from Madame Pince. She walked the halls, not entirely conscious of where in blazes she was going.

She was just walking.

And he was just watching. He sneered at his moronic friends and turned his head back to her now retreating form. He leaned himself out of the courtyard to watch her turn a corner and he scoffed at himself. For a Mudblood, she had a nice arse.

She unconsciously wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve but the feel of his lips on hers would leave. The memory of her pressing against his body and grinding like a whore made her sick to her stomach. She dashed to the nearest corner and vomited, leaning against the wall to steady herself.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Dean Thomas was briskly walking toward her and he placed a hand on her shoulder, wrinkling his nose at the rotten smell. "Want me to take you to Pomfrey?"

She smiled over at her friend and cast a quick dental charm on herself. "N-no, Dean, I'll be fine. Thank you."

He still looked concerned and insisted on taking her back to the Common Room. She agreed and was thankful that he spoke about the upcoming exam in Herbology.

The portrait swung open as Seamus came bursting out. "Dean! You _have_ to help me out!" The boy grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him down the hallway with him.

Hermione sighed in relief and entered the warm room she called home, feeling the need for a change of clothes.

"_I've got to stay away from him."_ She thought to herself as she stripped clean and turned on the girls shower.

After a wash and a fresh uniform, she picked up her latest book and went back to the Common Room to read. She sat next to the window and began reading. The book wasn't all too interesting but it was certainly unique.

Apparently, when a father would read a book aloud, the characters would actually leap from the pages and be replaced by whomever was near by. He lost his wife that way and never read a book to his daughter.

She had gotten through 50 pages before her eyes got sore and her back ached with the need to be moved. So she stood and stretched, glancing outside the window and seeing something she didn't want to.

The Slytherin's practicing on the Quidditch Pitch. She noted, without meaning to, that their seeker was doing quite poorly and nearly collided with another player. She scoffed and uncharmed the magiked window. Someone, possibly Ron, had jinxed it to zoom in on the pitch to study the other teams practice.

Her book was no longer able to keep her attention and she shut it and dropped it on the floor. Her lips tingled again and she couldn't help but close her eyes and remember how senseless she felt. How her mind failed to work as it usually did and how her heart raced now. She placed a head to her chest and tried to slow it.

It didn't seem to work. She started when the door opened and shut and Ginny Weasley entered. She tossed Hermione a smile and ran up the stairs; her red hair shining in the light. Then a thought occurred to her.

She nervously made her way upstairs, hoping that Ronald was in his room. "Ron?" she asked, poking her head through the door. He rose from his bed, his trademark red hair catching her attention immediately.

"Hey 'Mione." He put away his charms book and smiled bashfully at her.

She sat on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He did as she asked and turned to face her, looking slightly fidgety. "Ron, you're my friend, yes?"

He nodded, looking into her eyes with adoration yet she saw it as simply friendship.

"And you'll do anything to help me?"

"Definitely," he gave her a shy smile; and she felt a slight weight of guilt in what she was about to ask of him. Then she remembered how different Ron was from Malfoy and she asked.

"Will you kiss me?"

"What?" His voice cracked and at any other time, she would find it cute, but right now she was focused on one thing.

She had to be sure that she could feel the same way kissing someone she really did fancy. She knew Ron liked her back. Who didn't? But she just _had_ to test it out. Surely Ronald would understand she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

"It will help me. Please Ronald?" He gulped nervously and cautiously leaned forward, placing his quivering lips to hers.

It lasted only a moment, and in aggravation, Hermione placed her hands on the side of his face and pulled him down into another kiss.

This was what she wanted. He kissed her light and carefully and he either shook from fear or excitement. She mimicked the kiss from earlier, slipping her tongue past his lips and having no reaction when he gasped in surprise and let out a light moan.

She pulled away, her mind skipping to several places at once and she left the Boy's Dormitories without so much as a thank you to Ron.

Draco Malfoy sat at dinner, keeping his eyes on the girl who was sitting across from him, running her toes along his leg. He flashed a smirk and she batted her eyelashes.

He counted himself lucky to have a girlfriend like Pansy, if you could even call her a girlfriend. That is, until he heard that obnoxious voice from the table across the room.

She pushed her friend off of her calmly, understanding why he would be so clingy but hoping he would get the message and stop. He didn't.

He placed his hand at the small of her back and tenderly turned her face to his. Ron's lips touched Hermione's; causing Harry to raise his eyebrows and smile, but it wasn't there for long.

-Whap!- She slapped her red-haired friend across the face and shouted at him.

Draco Malfoy heard the familiar sound and glanced up to watch Granger snapping and scolding Weasley. Weasley looked confused and hurt.

She tried not to, but she couldn't help but look over at the blonde boy. She immediately averted her eyes and left the Great Hall, unconsciously wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve to rid herself of the memory.

Ignoring the obvious advances of Pansy Parkinson, he stood and followed her out, his Slytherin robes flying after him.

He managed to stay ten paces behind her and when he realized she was heading to her Common Room, he had to stop her before he was no longer able to reach her.

"Hey Mudblood!" She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around, fuming.

"What do _you_ want?" She growled at him and crossed her arms.

"Just curious about what that lovers spat was all about?" He stepped onto the bottom step, knowing that at any moment the stairs could move, and leaned against the railing.

"None of your business." She stomped up the stairs and he followed her, standing directly behind her and leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"That doesn't stop my curiosity you know." She whirled around and glared at him, not wanting to say the password with him right there.

"Will it make you leave?"

"There's a chance." He smirked and had to take a step back when she leaned forward.

"Sod. Off." She brushed past him and down the stairs, planning on going any where that he wouldn't follow.

"Ooh, I see. Goody Granger doesn't want anyone to know she _has_ a boyfriend."

She turned on him and shoved her finger against his chest in a chiding manner. "I don't have a boyfriend. I don't _want_ a boyfriend. Ron's just angry because I ki…" she stopped mid-sentence and calmed herself. "Forget it," she made to leave quite hastily but the coldness in his voice caused her to freeze mid-step.

"Because you what." He was angry. No, that isn't the correct word. He was livid. His fist clenched and when she didn't turn to face him, he rounded her and stared hard at her. "You _what_, Granger?"

She had been staring at his nose but she couldn't even hold that gaze for long. She cast her eyes to the floor and he knew what she did.

Jealousy burned in his stomach and he became over powered with it. His hands drove into her curly hair and he forced his lips to hers, kissing her hard and fiercely. Vigorously pushing his tongue past her lips and he tasted her and it made his blood boil when he felt the faint flavor of something not her. He knew it was the taste of _him_ and he kissed her deeper, dominating the sweet taste on her lips.

She whimpered in pain and pleasure as he forced himself on her. He felt possessed with the desire to have her taste him and only him. His hands dug deeper into her curls as he pulled her harder against him whilst he kissed her wildly as though he was addicted to having her lips on his.

Not even the sound of the bell ringing was able to break him back. He was focused on that smooth silky tongue that so intensely fought against his for control. She couldn't maintain herself when he kissed her. She was overwhelmed with the need to taste him. Unfortunately, the sound of her classmates approaching startled both of them.

He fit his teeth over her bottom lip and gave it a sharp bite and she couldn't help but moan. His forehead rested against hers and he caught his breath, terrified to open his eyes and see what he had actually done.

"Fuck…" he said and held her head to his strongly as the chatter got louder. He finally opened his eyes and pulled away from her, his robes flying as he ran down the staircases, not stopping until the only noise he could hear was his own footsteps.

He placed his hand on the nearest wall and slowed his breathing, cooling his face off on the cold stone. The taste of her was still fresh and still lingering and he hated it. He hated how she felt and how she smelled. He especially hated how he wanted more.

"Fuck."

**And I got another idea! How about that! :P How do you like it? I shall update whenever! **


	5. Hit Me

Best Kept Secret

Chapter 5

Her back hit the wall causing her to gasp at the instant connection of his body to hers. His hand grasped her thigh and he wrapped her legs around his waist with ease. She arched forward into him, digging her hands into his hair and pressing his face between her breasts, mindlessly begging for continuance.

He chuckled and nipped at the fabric of her bra that was exposed due to his previous ripping down the front of her shirt. It was ruined but he had an inkling she'd keep it anyways.

His arms made their way up to her wrists and he pried them from his hair and roughly pushed them above her head, tisking at her "Such an eager little Mudblood. Be a little patient."

She growled and sneered at him in anger, catching his bottom lip with her teeth and tugging passionately. He pressed her harder against the stone as punishment and she threw her head back, gasping. "I'll make it worth it." He hissed against her lips as he began rocking against her.

The most delicious moan fell from her rose lips and he caught them with his; forcefully kissing her and taking possession of her tongue. She bit his tongue and he scolded her by pressing his bulge directly against her center and grinding into her.

He felt the tension build at the heat emitting from her and found himself right on the edge.

Then he woke up; his sheets soaked, and his lower self harder than he'd ever seen. He shoved his knuckles into his mouth as one simple movement made him explode and he bit down to muffle his scream.

"_Fuck…"_ he thought to himself. That was the third time this week he'd had a dirty dream about dirty Granger. He had to do something about this. It was sick and wrong and unacceptable. Yet, at the same time, it was thrilling and excited him beyond the point that it should have.

He couldn't even imagine what people would say should they find out. Not like they would. What he thought about whilst wanking was his own secret. Plus the chance of him and Granger getting caught up in another…predicament would never happen again. He was sure of it this time. She had Weasley now. She had someone to snog and he had Parkinson, even if she was a little off her rocker.

Not like that mattered. He would be stuck marrying her for better or worst and Granger would marry Weasley. It was written in stone and he was perfectly fine with that.

He stretched and rolled out of bed while she opened the door to the Great Hall and slid in to get herself some breakfast. She beamed at Harry and sat across from him.

"Morning Harry!" She chimed happily and he swallowed the food in his mouth before responding.

"Morning. Aren't you cheery? Slept well?" he stabbed his eggs with his fork.

"Absolutely!" in actuality, she had tossed and turned until nearly sunrise but she wasn't going to tell Harry that. "Did you finish your Herbology homework?"

Harry gave her a crooked smile and shook his head in the negative and she just laughed. "You did, I'd assume."

She nodded enthusiastically but her head dropped to her plate as the third part of their trio entered and sat right next to her. She bit furiously at her bottom lip and avoided speaking at all.

It felt bizarre kissing Ronald. She liked it to a certain degree but she liked…different kisses even more. She didn't want to like them but her body couldn't help it.

Ron leaned into her and gave her cheek a little kiss, turning furiously red in the processes and she couldn't help but think it was cute. She gave him a loose smile and he turned back to his breakfast. Harry looked questioning but chose not to say anything.

Malfoy was only four steps into the Great Hall and he already felt as though he was going to be sick. He gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, suddenly losing his appetite, but it was just his luck that the majority of the school was leaving for class at that moment and he got stuck in front of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood who chattered endlessly about their boyfriends.

Hermione couldn't avoid rolling her eyes at the redheaded girl behind her. She and Neville had been seeing each other and she gave it another week before it ended. Ginny was too eager to experiment and Neville was more traditional.

"What about you, 'Mione? How are you and Ron doing?" Luna said dreamily, giving the bushy haired girl a light touch.

She flushed and felt completely off guard. "We….aren't dating." She slid into step, wanting to discontinue all these rumours of her and the youngest male Weasley.

"Oh…" Luna spoke looking past Hermione, "I assumed you were from the way he looks at you."

"He looks at me the same as he looks at everyone else." She said proudly.

"Oh please," Ginny scoffed and Malfoy snorted in front of them. "He looks at you differently, Mione, and you know it."

"It doesn't mean anything…" Hermione trailed off. They had broken from the main pack of students and were heading to the grounds. Luna and Ginny on the way to Herbology and Hermione to Hagrid's, Malfoy was leading them with enough distance to stop suspicion and was trailing behind a large chunk of the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"You've kissed him at least haven't you?" Luna stated, staring in front of her at the back of Malfoy's head and he stiffened.

"Well…yes but it wasn't…a real kiss."

"How can it _not_ be a real kiss?" Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"It was a…comparison kiss."

"Comparison to who??" the girls asking together. Malfoy had been fighting the smirk on his face for a while now but he simply must interject at that point.

"To her lover of course; who else would it be?" he spun around and proceeded down the short hill backwards. He stared her straight in the eye, daring her to say it.

"None of your business ferret. Mind your own." Hermione sneered at him, ignoring the tingling in her fingertips and the rush of blood to her head.

"I would love to know who's been up that skirt of yours, Granger." He smirked and gently bit down on his own tongue to keep from talking any more.

"Sod off!" She dashed forward to push his pompous ass down the hill and he didn't react in time. They tumbled and rolled down and he stopped them, laying on top of her and clutching the grass.

She held her breath and he gazed down at her, breaking eye contact when Ron and Harry broke from the group of students and dashed back. "'Mione!"

She just stared at him, her eyes reading and searching; her hands on his arms, gripping his robes in the tumble and having yet to release their grip. When they called for her again she seemed to come back to her senses.

"Geroff, Malfoy!" she said in a panicking voice.

"Get away from me, Mudblood!" he sneered and pushed himself off of her, feeling very bitter and hateful. She gratefully took Ron's hand to be lifted from the ground. She brushed down her skirt and glared at Malfoy.

"Maybe if you minded your own." She snapped but he was already leaving for class. He didn't want to see her at the moment.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron hadn't let go of her hand and she pulled it out of his grasp.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ronald." She climbed back up the hill that didn't seem so deep now that she stood on it. "Sorry about that, girls. You should be heading to class." She said to Luna and Ginny.

"Right, I'll see you at lunch." Ginny stated and took Luna's arm. "Say hi to Hagrid for me!" She dragged Luna towards the Herbology room and Hermione heard Luna say to her.

"I think that blonde boy likes her too."

How dare she tell him to mind his own? She had no right to tell him what to do when they were so obviously talking about him. He didn't even want to see her right now. He was being emotional and he knew it.

He stormed down to Care of Magical Creatures and turned his nose up at the creature Hagrid was fawning over today.

It was some bizarre Ram mutation creature. It had a long tail that, from the bits of information he heard, could slice through stone and, by some turn of events, arms sprouted from its chest. It had a sickly green colour to it and its golden eyes swivelled in its head fearfully.

Blaise leaned into him and whispered, "Bet ya he eats all his class examples after class."

Malfoy snickered, "That's why we never see them anymore." he shared a smirk with his classmate and mocked Hagrid for the first half of class until he grew bored of Blaise and his whiny voice. He pushed him lightly and moved around, remaining in the company of his fellow house members and settling between Crabbe and Goyle.

Hagrid motioned the class to the demonstration area and Malfoy shoved that large Gryffindor Longbottom out of his way and leapt onto the boulder that was ever so nicely placed.

Hermione helped Neville to his feet and gave him a sweet smile. "He's just a prat is all, Neville. Don't mind him."

"Thanks 'Mione." He gave her a weak smile and carefully stepped down into the large circle.

"Now, who wants t' become friends wit' this beautiful critter?" Neville's face paled and he all but dove behind Harry and Ron to avoid being called on.

"Ron! How about you?" Ronald's cheeks inflated as he let out a breath and stepped forward and Hermione took his place next to Harry.

"Any one up for Weasley stew?" Malfoy sneered and his cronies laughed causing Ron to stumble forward a bit out of nervousness.

Hermione cast a look back at Malfoy and his face froze and fell to a blank expression. "Careful, Ron." She said to the red head as he neared the bizarre beast.

"Now, stick yer hand ou' and let 'em smell ya." Hagrid ordered Ron and he complied with a shaky palm.

"Hey Granger," Zabini hissed at her from behind. "When that thing eats Weasley, how about a date?" she clenched her fist and glared at him over her shoulder.

"You wish." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring side-hug. They didn't notice Malfoy slug Blaise in the stomach.

"What was that for?" he groaned at the blonde boy, clutching his stomach in pain and looking up with a sour expression.

Draco's nose twitched with annoyance. "We don't even hint at being with Mudbloods, Zabini. It's unbecoming."

Ron had outstretched his hand to pet the head of the strange ram but his trembling fingers poked its eyeball, sending it into a furious rage.

"Get out o' th' way!" Hagrid shouted and the majority of the class scampered like a flock of birds and gathered at the opposite end together. Malfoy leapt from the rock and was a good yard away when he heard, "'Mione!" He turned and fear coursed through his body.

She couldn't move. She saw Ron poke it in the eyeball and he jumped to the side as it made a beeline for the crowd of students but she couldn't move. It didn't even feel like she was breathing. She stared into the golden eyes of a wild Ramustian as he charged at her.

Malfoy gathered his wits and launched at the bushy haired girl and tackled her out of the way just as the Ramustian blasted past them, his horns looking even more painful the closer he was.

"Granger, get up." He shook her desperately and she stared, terrified, up at him. The sound of its hooves approached again and he pulled her against him and rolled to the side to avoid being trampled.

"Is anyone going to _help me?!_" Malfoy shouted as he found his footing and stood, facing the infuriated creature and guarding it from trampling the girl he hated. He dug his feet into the soft dirt and braced himself as it was charging at him again.

Harry pulled out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" and the light flew from his wand only to bounce of the skin of the Ramustian which had darkened in colour and now caught the light.

"No Harry! It won' work!" Hagrid pushed Harry's wand down and ran as fast as his stumpy feet would carry him to the fence where a few dead feeders lay.

Draco's hands grasped the Ramustian's horns and pushed to stop him from charging, only to be pushed backwards, his feet caught on Granger's legs and he fell back on top of her, taking the main attack of his hooves and a last second slash of its tail as he rolled to cover Granger's head.

He howled in pain from the large gash on his back that dripped with blood. Granger came back to her senses and pulled Malfoy out of the way when the Ramustian reared its head and slammed its front hooves into the ground where Draco's head rested seconds before.

"'ey! You! O'er here!" Hagrid waved a fairy in his hand and the Ram seemed to have forgotten its enemy and scampered over to Hagrid, hopping around for a delicious Fairy snack.

"Are you alright?" Hermione tenderly helped Malfoy to his feet. "I'm sorry, I couldn't move."

Malfoy grunted and painfully leaned against her to steady himself. He knew that everyone was watching and with a groan, he drew her attention away from him with one word. "Mudblood." It forced its way from his lips and it made her eyes sting with the chance of tears. She scoffed and stalked away from him.

Honestly, who did he think he was? Saving her and then calling her names. You would think it wouldn't hurt anymore but you'd be wrong. That's all he would ever see when he looked at her. Dirty blood. "Prat." She hissed and stormed her way back up to the castle.

"Should've let it trample her, Malfoy." Blaise sneered in her direction and helped him back up to his feet.

"No. Where else can I find a Mudblood as fun to pick on as her?" he joked lightly, wincing with every step he took.

"Ungrateful, wasn't she? I'd figure you'd at least get a bit of head for that." Blaise commented seriously and Draco laughed.

**Wow! Well I rather enjoyed writing this chapter! I only hope you all enjoyed reading it! Until Next time!**


	6. Wrong

Best Kept Secret

Chapter 6

"She's insufferable!"

"So you've said," Severus Snape's voice was all but enthusiastic. The Young Malfoy had spent the better part of the last hour rattling on about how annoying Miss Granger was and how he could easily cast circles around her if he wanted. He also, fleetingly, would mention how undesirable she was but only every so often would he say this. It would be followed by, "No one will ever want her."

"Indeed, Draco." Snape observed his fire whiskey glass. It was empty again. He strode past the dishevelled Malfoy to his private bar and filled his glass, along with another. He placed the second glass into Draco's injured hands and sat back down.

As it turns out, the Ramustian's horns inflicted more damage to his hands than one would assume, and the gash on his back would crack and bleed if he strained it. He was able to ignore the constant throb of pain as long as he had another distraction and as of late, he was easily distracted.

With one gulp, he downed the entire glass and was thankful for the tingling in his toes and fingers. Snape looked surprised at him and took only a sip from his. They were quiet for a moment and Draco stared into the fire.

"I hate her." He finally said; his voice as flat and straight as possible.

"So do I, Draco."

She was laughing, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeves and Ginny beamed proudly. Being Headgirl had its benefits, such as being able to pull other students from class when one pleases. Hermione knew it was irresponsible of her but she was in desperate need of some girl talk.

She feared she might go completely insane if she had to spend another class period with the git known as Malfoy. Ginny was the perfect person to talk to, considering Hermione had a tiny bit of information about her that the redhead didn't want reviled. This way she could insure that her latest encounters with the most obnoxious blonde in Hogwarts was kept behind locked doors.

Ginny stroked Crookshanks from head to tail and let Hermione set up tea for the both of them. "You don't fancy him do you?" Ginny asked abruptly.

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't said anything about anyone yet. How could she possibly know? "Who?"

"Malfoy." She tilted her head to the side. "That's who you want to talk about isn't it?"

Hermione didn't have to say anything. The red on her cheeks was plenty but she still answered. "Well…I don't fancy him. I wish him dead no less than I did last month."

"I think he's a right prat and you should stay away from him." Ginny took a drink of her tea.

"You're right." She said into her cup, knowing that if he wanted to, he'd find her. "How did you know?"

"That this was about Malfoy? C'mon 'Mione, if anyone else would've made a comment about getting up your skirt, you'd have hexed them right then and there."

Hermione nervously tugged at her jumper. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She gave Ginny a weak smile and the Weasley girl chuckled.

"I suppose I can't blame you. Several girls flip for those eyes. Personally, I like Harry's better." Ginny kicked her feet up onto the desk and smiled dreamily.

Hermione thought back to a moment in first year. Her and Harry were alone for a brief moment on the train ride home. Ronald had gone to see his brothers and she asked, "Have you ever kissed anyone, Harry?"

Thus the conversation started and in the end, curiosity, loneliness, and a burst of hormones resulted in a shy kiss between the two. In the end, they both found it to be too awkward and remained just friends.

The hours past by and it was already time for lunch. The two girls left the Head Common Room and made their way down the hallways to the Great Hall.

"Ron isn't all that bad if you get past his regular self. He means well, 'Mione." Ginny burst out. She had been trying to convince Hermione that Ronald was perfect for her for the better part of the last half hour.

"I know that, Ginny, but you don't understand how frustrating he can be." Hermione knew that being with Ronald would be the best thing to do at this point. It would quell her desire for contact with the damn blonde and surely he would leave her be if he knew she was seeing somebody. Then again, she was fairly certain _he_ was seeing Parkinson and that didn't stop his advances.

"All I'm trying to say is…" Ginny stopped and turned to face her, a look of desperation in her eyes, "give him a try. Please? I know you two will be happy together and I only want what's best for you."

She gave her younger friend a smile and said, "We'll see."

They entered the Great Hall and began chatting about the first summer Ron and Harry got their broomsticks. Ginny sat next to Neville leaving the only available seat next to Ronald and she gave Hermione a wink.

She sat and Ron smiled shyly at her, "Hi 'Mione. Where were you during class?"

"Oh I was feeling ill so I went to lie down."

"Better now though, right?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Much better." She piled food onto her plate and dove in, having skipped the majority of breakfast, she was starving.

He stared at her, his fingertips still numb from the fire whiskey Snape gave him, his lips curling into a sneer. He had a gorgeous girl in front of him and he was staring past her head at Mudblood Granger. He didn't even try to be subtle; he simply watched.

She knew she was being watched. She tried to ignore it but finally she could no longer. She lifted her gaze, glancing behind her, searching through the many dark robes for a pair of eyes. Finding nothing, she turned back around and nearly choked. Right past Harry's head was the Slytherin Table. And Malfoy.

His eyes tore into hers and she turned her attention away immediately, her appetite diminishing again. She just wanted to get away from his sight; to a place he couldn't see her. She stood abruptly, nearly falling over the bench, and stammered out. "I h-have to catch up on some w-work. I'll…be in the library."

She straightened her tie and went to lift her bag when Ronald took it for her. "That's great because I need some help with my Charms." He gave her a loose smile and swung her bag over his shoulder, lifting his own books and holding them so tight his knuckles turned white.

"I'll wait up in the common room. Don't be too long." Harry ordered, looking quite eager to have some time by himself. He shot Ron thumbs up as they left the Great Hall and Malfoy felt sick to his stomach. His attention finally turned back to Pansy Parkinson.

"Can you believe Ginny's dating Neville? I mean, he's a right lot better than Seamus but still. It's Neville." Ronald prattled on nervously, readjusting her bag on his shoulders every few seconds. She felt like he was reminding her that she couldn't make a run for it. He was just anxious.

She didn't respond to his statement and he felt his voice pitch when he said, "So, what class do you need to work on?"

She glanced over at him and thought of the most basic thing to say, "All of my classes Ronald. It's the end of the term next week and I must get ready for our next semester."

"Already? Blimey, you work too hard, Hermione." He shifted her bag again and winced at the weight.

"I don't think so." She sneered at him and caught herself, dropping her lips to a loose smile. She'd been around Malfoy way too much if she was picking up his sneer.

He scrambled to open the door to the library for her but she stopped him. "Let me, Ron." She pushed into the library and took her bag off his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, 'Mione." He sat across from her and opened his charms book. She dropped her bag on the table and left to roam the shelves. She knew what was about to happen and she was searching for anyway to stop it.

Malfoy had left the Great Hall and strode towards the library. His mind burned with curiosity and a sting of anger. He wanted to make sure Weasley didn't do what he feared he would.

"'Mione?" Ron made Hermione jump and drop her book on Vampire History and she stooped down to pick it back up. Ronald placed his hands on hers and lifted her back up. "Sorry. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She tugged her hand free and tucked a lock of her curly hair behind her ear and blinked up at him, her cheeks burning. She had decided what she was going to say.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I promise not to kiss you before you're ready. And I feel real bad about the other day…"

He pushed open the doors to the library and stalked past the shelves, searching for her. He caught sight of her bag on one of the tables and Weasley's lanky form was on the next isle. He had nearly passed that row when he saw the messy brown hair he recognized as hers in front of the red head.

He met her eyes and she stiffened. He was about to interrupt them and humiliate her so she did the only thing she could think to do. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Malfoy gritted his teeth, his stomach churning and his blood pounding, and with one last look at the two, he stormed off in search of something to calm his rage.

Hermione pulled away from Ron's lips and he smiled crookedly down at her, "Is that a yes?"

She responded by pressing another timid kiss to his lips.

"Draco, where have you been?" Pansy Parkinson purred into his ear when she found him striding down the hall. She had been quite huffy when he left her in the Great Hall but seeing him released all her fury.

He stopped as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and nipped playfully at his earlobe. He had a positively sinful idea. "Care for a quick frolic in the closet, Pansy dear?"

He had been pulled into the nearest broom closet without so much of a yes and his trousers where dropped around his ankles in a flash. "Oh Merlin." His head thudded against the wall as Pansy did wicked, dirty things with her hands and hissed words against his lips.

He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it, but the sound of her voice was ruining his plan. He forced his lips on her plump lips and tasted her. She was bitter and unpleasant but he tried to ignore it.

He pushed her knickers down and pressed her into the wall, sliding into her and enjoying the moan she made. He closed his eyes tightly and he felt her hot breath, heavy and ragged against his throat, whispering for him to go faster and in his head, it was Granger begging for more. It was Granger wrapping her legs around his waist and arching into him. It was the damn Mudblood tightening around him and moaning his name as she came.

And yet, it wasn't. It was Pansy saying his name. It was Pansy's heavy perfume he smelled and her hard gasps he heard. And it was Pansy, not Granger, who wanted him, who needed him, and who came all over him. And the simple knowledge of this stopped him from reaching that heavenly point. It wasn't her.

He pulled out and slammed violently into her, angry and ashamed. She yelped in pain and pleasure. She was always willing to take what he gave her. Granger never would have allowed it.

With aggravation, Malfoy pulled his trousers back up and tucked himself into his boxers and left the broom closet, zipping his trousers up in the process and shifting his robes to appear calmer than he actually was.

"Draco?!" Pansy stumbled out of the closet and stared after him, a hurt look on her face but he didn't bother looking back. His plan had failed horribly.

"Thank you so much, 'Mione. I couldn't have finished that essay without you." He gave her a light peck on the cheek and she smiled at him.

"It was nothing." She shoved her new book into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, assuring Ron that she could carry it on her own. He held the door open for her and placed a hand on the small of her back, fleetingly, the tingling in his hands causing him to retreat.

They were twenty paces from the library when she decided to take another step with him and she took his hand in hers. A goofy grin spread across his lips and he laced their fingers together. "Finally," he breathed and she laughed lightly.

They were nearing the staircase when he found them. He had managed to breathe regularly until he saw them together. He felt his chest burn and he charged over to them. "Granger. A word." He snapped, pretending Ronald wasn't there.

"Anything you want to say to her, you can say with me arou-"

"Piss off, Weasley," his lips curled into a sneer and he stared at her, silence ringing in his ears.

"I'll be up in a moment," she finally breathed, her eyes never leaving the Slytherin. Ron placed his fingertips on her cheek and when she turned to him, he left a brief kiss on her top lip.

He trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and Hermione's eyes followed him. When she looked back to the blonde, he was already strutting down the hallway and she had to run to catch up to him.

"What is it?" She trailed after him, vaguely wondering how he got his hair to shine so well in the moon light and pondering if hers was just as sparkly.

He hadn't answered and she wasn't certain he heard her, "Malfoy? What did you want?" He glanced over his shoulder at her and turned back. If he looked at her for a moment longer, he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

She was getting frustrated. How dare he ignore her? She strode up and rounded on him. "Malfoy!"

He raised his eye brow and opened a rusty old looking door that was just past her and held his hand out for her to enter. "Watch your step," he muttered as she stepped up into the trophy room.

"What are we doing here?" She turned to face him and nearly choked on her own words. The way he was staring at her made even the tips of her ears flush red. In just a few short steps he was nose to nose with her and he stared her down, his body tingling and his eyes hazy.

He leaned in, his head tilting and he caught her lips powerfully overwhelming. She swayed on her feet and her hands ran up to his shoulders. As terrible as it made her feel, her body was getting familiar with his and responded as it should. His hands found themselves in their favourite place, her messy hair, and he pulled her lips passionately against his. She recognized a bitter taste on his tongue and pulled away, her head dizzy and she tried to speak but he wouldn't allow her.

He backed her against the trophy casing and stole her lips in his again, kissing her hungrily, the feeling rushing back to him and a desire for her burning inside him. He pulled at her lip and his tongue plundered her mouth, exploring and taking every bit of her that he wanted. His hands roamed her body and trailing down her arms to laces his fingers with hers.

The familiar feeling struck Hermione like a crazed dragon's claw and she pulled away from his lips. He tried to reclaim them but she placed her hands firm against his shoulders. "No." she said, her voice trembling but her decision solid.

He stared at her and blinked, trying to refocus his blurred vision. "We aren't going to do this, Malfoy." He narrowed his eyes at her and his lip gave into his sneer.

"Oh no?"

"No, I'm dating Ron now. I will not do this and neither should you." She stepped to the side to be out of his direct line of sight. The way he was looking at her made her nerves stand on end.

"Personally, I don't give a damn, Mudblood." He took a step towards her and she hit the wall. "I do whatever I want to. And right now, I want you to know that I own you." He grabbed her fragile face in his hands roughly and stared into her eyes. "You're mine, Mudblood." He sneered and their lips collided.

She fought, she pushed, she even tried biting him, yet he couldn't stop. She dug her nails into his shoulders and it only made him want her more. He couldn't breathe and he felt as though his brain halted all together when she pressed her nails into the back of his neck and kissed him back.

Despite her efforts to not feel him, to not realize how her knees shook and her bones felt like jelly, she couldn't fight him. Her conscious screamed at her but the way his tongue was sliding over hers quieted that loud voice and she moaned into him. His hands grasped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, much like Pansy's had been not too long ago.

All oxygen rushed out of her lungs when his teeth nipped and bit at the flesh on her neck. His fingers connected with her cotton knickers and she gasped and arched up, opening her eyes and pleading to the ceiling. It just so happened that the ceiling had a mirror on it and when she saw the blonde hair against her neck and her flushed face and darkened eyes, she swirled back to reality. She slid her hand into her robes and grasped her wand and placed it against his neck.

"Get. Off. Me." He turned his head up from the tie around her neck that he was slowly undoing. The wand dug into his neck and he swallowed hard.

"Granger. You don't want me to stop." He moved his lips right over hers and she pressed her wand harder, feeling shame and nerves rushing to her face.

"Get off me." She growled out again, her lips pursing and he stepped back, his throat feeling quite sore.

She held her wand against him until she was by the door. When she slid through it, she cast several locking charms on it and bolted for the staircase. Stopping only when she knew he wasn't following her. She collapsed to the floor and tried to catch her breath, straightening her tie and pushing down her skirt.

She was furious. How dare he? Even after she told him to stop. It wasn't right. It was a million different shades of wrong.

He slammed against the door in frustration and finally blasted it open with his wand. He tossed his head in the direction she had ran and scowled before storming off to the dungeons. Snape better have more Fire Whiskey.

**Longest page I've written in a long time. I hope you enjoyed it! I love all my reviewers very much and I thank you endlessly!**


	7. Explain

Best Kept Secret

Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy pounded his fist against his Head of House's portrait. "Severus!" he pounded again. He knew the Potions Master was in there and couldn't figure out what was taking him so long to answer the door. I was crucial that he rant and now.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, there was rustling and the door opened to a very discontent Snape. "What is it, Draco?"

The blonde had pushed past him and into the room. He didn't bother to ask but took out the largest glass he could and poured the fire whiskey. "Don't expect her to be showing up to her detention tonight." He muttered bitterly.

"Expect who?" Snape smoothed his hair back and looked hard at his God Son, wondering if he was truly here and he wasn't still dreaming.

"Granger." He sneered and offered Snape a glass. The elder man refused and beckoned Malfoy to sit.

"Draco," he spoke after the boy had finished his glass. "I'm concerned."

"About what?" the younger male mumbled, rising to get another glass. He felt his skin warm up as the liquid burned his throat.

"You and your infatuation with Granger," Snape immediately regretted his words with the cold fury in Draco's voice.

"You're mistaken. I could care less about Potter's retched pet." He didn't turn to face the older man; instead he gritted his teeth together, shaking his head for good measure and taking a quick gulp of alcohol.

"I see…" Snape pulled at his shoulder and stared at him, scrutinizing him. He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and shrugged out of his grip.

"I assure you, I loath that Mudblood whore just the same as you did Potter," he sneered at Snape, taking another drink.

"That certainly is a relief," Snape drawled, taking the bottle from his student and placing it back underneath the cupboard. "Otherwise…"

"I know the consequences, Severus. I'm as familiar with the Prophecy as you are." He dropped the empty glass into his hands before striding past him to his arm chair where he brooded for a few minutes. Snape let a defeated sigh pass his lips and he joined the blonde in a spell of silence.

"Your father was concerned since First Year. When you came home that summer," Severus flicked nonexistent flecks off his armchair. "and you told him all about Granger and her Muggle parents."

Draco gave him an icy glare that would freeze hell, "It. Is. Not. Me." And no matter what Snape tried to talk about, Draco didn't say another word the whole night.

"Hermione!" Ronald whispered to get her attention before she went upstairs. She started, whirling around to face him, willing her face to stay one shade long enough for her to get to her room.

"Hey," he smiled at her and shoved his hands into his pockets out of nervousness. She gave him a smile that never quite reached her eyes. "What did the ferret want?"

She fought the red in her cheeks and quickly thought. "Oh it he just…wanted me to do his History of Magic homework."

"What a prat." Ron sneered, leaning against the stair railing, his hands still shaking slightly. He neglected to remember the many times he had to copy Hermione's homework in the morning to keep from failing his classes. "It took you a while." He muttered sheepishly.

"Well," she placed her hand on his to stop it from shaking. He'd be nervous around her for a while but she expected it. "Malfoy doesn't like to ask for help. Especially from someone like me, and when I denied him," she paused, taking a deep breath. "It took him a while to get the message."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, leaning forward onto his toes and rocking back on to his heels, fighting his blushing habit. "I'll save you a seat."

She chuckled, "You always do, Ronald."

"Well, yeah." He looked at his feet and shifted his weight, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"That would be lovely. Goodnight." And she ran up the stairs, missing the grin on his face and the joyful way he leapt up the stairs to his rooms.

The next day ran by quickly and Hermione Granger had nearly forgotten her absence from Detention the night before. With Malfoy and Ronald constantly swimming in her head and passing though her line of site, it was easy for a girl to become so forgetful. She was mortified when her Potion's Master so cruelly reminded her of her punishment for earlier that week. He informed her that she would be serving her final sentence in his classroom after the Quidditch Match that evening.

"I feel so foolish." She blushed red, dropping her head onto her desk. Snape had drifted to his Study, expecting the children to behave the last few minutes of class.

"Don't 'Mione. You're allowed to forget something every so often." Ronald placed his hand on hers and smiled.

"Unless of course it's to do your own homework; then we'd worry," Harry gave her a nudge and the three laughed. She would never in her life forget the feeling she would have when she was with Harry and Ron. She knew true friendship with them and she was able to ignore the gaze digging into the back of her head and lace her fingers with Ronald's. Love wasn't a word she used that often. She preferred other words and motions of affection. The L word was a big leap in her head.

"We'll walk you to detention after the game. It's your last night isn't it?" Ron questioned, brushing her hair back, enjoying how he could freely touch her now.

"Merlin, I hope so. If not I'll just stay later to make up for it. I need to study for the Charm's test tomorrow night." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, pushing her skirt down with her free hand.

"You know you'll do wonderfully, 'Mione. Why not spend the evening with your best mates?" Harry offered, quirking his eyebrows in his pleading manner; Hermione found it hard to say no.

"Well…I suppose I could." She smiled playfully at the two, blushing when Ronald kissed the side of her head affectionately.

He hated her laugh. He hated how she smiled, talked, and bloody well everything else. He sneered at her bushy head and looked away when Weasley kissed the side of her head. It was disgusting.

He was so thankful when the bell sounded, that he was the first out the door and heading towards the Great Hall.

"You sure bolted out of Potion's, Malfoy." Blaise Zabini sat next to him minutes later with his girlfriend. "Something bothering you?" It seemed innocent enough, but Draco knew better than to reveal anything to Zabini.

"Hungry." He stuffed his mouth with a forkful of fish to avoid further conversation until Jason Quills slammed his hands onto the table across from him. He looked determined.

"I'm takin' bets, mates." His hair was cut short and spiked up for some bizarre reason and Draco nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What in the bloody hell happened to your hair?!" Zabini roared with laughter, tears spilling out the creases on his eyes. He quieted down when Quills glared viciously at him.

"My sister decided my hair was too long," he answered simply, a tint of shame in his tone. "Regardless, bets on the game. Are you in or out?"

Draco reached into his pocket and dropped a few coin on the table. "Fifty on Gryffindor." He scowled. "Ravenclaw hasn't won since Potter became Seeker."

"Fair bet, Malfoy. Now excuse me while I sucker some first years into a bad bet." And Jason left. You could hear him moments later, proclaiming that the Ravenclaw Seeker was bound for greatness.

He sat and waited for nearly everyone to head down to the pitch before beginning the journey there himself. Jesse Quill slid into step with him outside the castle.

"Did you like my brother's hair?" She smirked over at the blonde, hopping down the stone steps one by one, too cheerful for a Slytherin.

"It was quite brilliant, Jess," he waited for her at the bottom, like a gentleman should, and they proceeded.

"Mm…it was actually for his own good. He looked like an ugly wet dog with that shaggy hair." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and watched a passing group of Ravenclaws, waving at a particularly skinny one. Draco shook his head.

"Honestly, a Slytherin dating a Ravenclaw. Unspeakable." She shot him a look and spoke with unfaltering pride, finding it, in the back of his mind, ironic.

"At least he's not a Mudblood." And she gave him a curt farewell and chased after her boyfriend, leaving him to wallow in his thoughts until he reached the pitch.

He looked up at the full stands and wandered towards the most vacant one.

Ginny Weasley had her arm lazily looped with Hermione's as they hopped along towards stands. "Ginny! Hermione! This one over here!" Parviti Patail called for them and they followed her towards one of the last empty stands. Behind them, several more students were heading their way.

"So how is Ronald treating you?" she asked her older friend, the cold weather freezing the tip of her nose. She was use to it by now of course.

"Wonderfully," Hermione said, thankful for the cold rush that reddened her cheeks. She tightened her jacket as they neared the stairs. "A little nervous still, but he'll get better."

She smiled and looked up the many steps. "Honestly if I wasn't so scared of flying…" Hermione trailed off as they began up the steps.

"Granger!" her breath rushed out of her as she whirled around, looking down at the Slytherin. He didn't say anything, yet she turned to Ginny and pulled her arm out of hers. Ginny's eyes were cold as she stared at their enemy with hatred.

"Save me a seat. I'll only be a moment." She smiled reassuringly at her hesitant friend and took a step down to face him. She heard Ginny run up the steps but her attention was quickly drawn to the uneasy looking blonde.

"What do you want?" She didn't realize her red-headed friend had waited just up the next flight of stairs to listen in with one of her brothers extendable ears. She always kept one handy.

He brushed his hair back with his hand, realizing he didn't know what to say. He didn't even mean to call out for her. "I wanted to talk…" he began but she stopped him.

"There's nothing for us to talk about, Malfoy." She took her stance and glowered at him, willing her breath to come back to her. The cold affected him too, making his lips tremble and his hair fly about messily. He didn't say anything for awhile, glancing behind him and looking at anything but her.

Aggravated, she let out a huff of impatience and turned to go back up the stairs but he clutched her arm, pulling her back down.

"Listen to me, Mudblood." He snarled, not taking lightly to her brushing him off. "I'm not finished talking yet. When I talk, you listen to me, understood?"

"_Don't_ tell me what to do!" She jerked her arm free and scowled at him, wishing to high heavens he would disappear that instant. Her friend was waiting for her and she didn't want to end up in another scuffle with him.

He sneered fiercely and closed the gap between them, staring down his pointed nose at her. "You know, Mudblood. You're rather lucky to have been caught up with me this past month."

She chortled with an air of doubt, "Really? And what's the benefit of having you stalk me?"

"Stalk?" He scoffed. "I was not stalking you. I was observing you." The tone of his words clearly exposed his lie. Her stomach churned and she wanted to push him down the steps and run.

"One hell of an observer you are." She drawled in a fashion he was famous for, wanting to cover her mouth when he smirked at her.

"It seems you've been observing as well." She glared at him and he pressed on. "What I'm saying is that our little encounters…are a thing of the past."

"Really now? And why should I believe you this time?" she scowled bitterly, weary of the voice of students growing closer.

"Because I'm done with you, Mudblood," he leaned forward, his breath puffing against her lips. His voice dropped to a cold whisper that made her inhale sharply. "I don't need you. I don't want you."

She opened her mouth to retaliate but couldn't find the words, the harshness in his stare causing her to swallow her own biting comment. His hand hovered over her cheek, as though he wanted to touch her one last time but hit a blockade and couldn't for the life of him.

Finally after moments of silence that was broken by the loud voices of another wave of students, he whispered more to himself than her, "I'm finished…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, showing, for the first time, that he could be nervous and uneasy. Had she not been staring in his eyes so intently, she'd have noticed.

She closed her eyes when the cold rushed back against her face. His warm body having vacated from her as fast as his feet would carry him.

"'Mione?" Ginny timidly poked her head out from her hiding place, her eyes wide with disbelief; the extendable ear in her hands.

"Gin. I. It wasn't what... Bullocks." Hermione covered her face with her hands; feeling the red tint soak into her skin. She was so ashamed.

"Bullocks is right." The red-head gave her a look that rivalled her mothers.

"Dammit!" He snarled and shoved a younger year out of his way, his chest burned painfully and he stormed past the group of students, no longer interested in the Quidditch Game. He glared up as cheers erupted behind him, signalling the start of the match. He watched the brilliant red hair of Ron Weasley fly to his post as Keeper.

With a sneer, he flicked and swished his wand in his direction, smirking satisfied with the fact that Granger's new toy would be battling to keep his clothing on during the match.

"Surprised to see me again?" he drawled to Professor Snape, entering his classroom and sitting in the teacher's seat. The greasy haired man gave him a scolding look when the young Malfoy propped his feet up on the desk. "Don't look at me like that," he scowled, smoothing his hair back.

Severus knocked his feet off his desk, his face twisting into an ugly glower. Malfoy knew he had pushed too far so he simply stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I…took care of Granger." He picked up one of the empty vials and spun it around his fingers elegantly, a nervous tick he had developed over the years but would rather die than admit having.

"Did you now?" Snape's dark voice still echoed with annoyance as he brushed down the dirt on his desk.

"I won't be the one who disgraces the Malfoy name. The Prophecy isn't about me." He placed the vial back down rather forcefully and leaning onto the desk, his hair falling out of place.

"Good. Then you'll be able to handle detention with her tonight." Snape flipped open a book and scanned through it, searching for the next potion he would make his students attempt to brew.

"Why? Send her to McGonagall."

"I thought," Snape smirked cruelly, "You took care of her." Malfoy snorted and crossed his arms, glaring at the Potion's Professor. "Besides, all of the others have their hands full with Students. Seeing as I issued the detention, it is only fair that you serve your final sentence with me."

Malfoy's never, ever whine so Draco settled for staring at his Potion's Master, waiting to make him uncomfortable enough to break him. He would do this often with his mother and occasionally Pansy Parkinson.

"It isn't working, Draco." Snape said, not lifting his head from his book. The said boy leaned back in his chair annoyed, waiting for Snape to finish with his work.

When he did, he shut the book silently and stared at the blonde. "How did it start?"

"Did what start?" Hermione asked Ginny, responding to her out of the blue question. Harry zoomed by them on his broom, smiling and waving over towards them. Hermione cheered and clapped, smiling at him but it didn't faze Ginny.

"Your relationship with _Ron_," Ginny hissed, fully aware of the gossiping girls sitting behind them and being wise enough not to expose Hermione's sordid love affair to the public.

Hermione shot her friend a look of confusion but the stern look on her face revealed what she had meant. "Oh…that." She blushed and tried to avoid the question.

"Well, after potions one day," she shot Ginny a look of desperation but the Weasley's gaze didn't falter. "And we were fighting and he…kissed me." She looked at her hands ashamedly and stared blankly at the Quidditch Field. "And then, a few days later," she swallowed the nervous lump and tucked her hair behind her ear. "He confronted me…"

"I told her to keep her filthy mouth shut." He tilted his chair back on two legs, looking indifferent to Snape but inside he was a mess. "I called her a whore or something to that effect and she tried to silence me by…" he turned his head away, reluctant to say the next word but his Professor understood.

"Disgusting." He growled and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Only," he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his fingers against his lips, "I couldn't control it, Severus. I'd find her and I wouldn't be able to stop…and it would escalated."

"And then it gets physical…" She felt nauseous but Ginny's determination wouldn't falter. Her eyes softened when Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's okay, 'Mione. He didn't…" she placed her hand on her older friends, giving her courage to press on.

"Oh no." She blushed and shook her head violently. "It hasn't gotten that far. The thing that scares me is…I couldn't control myself. He'd be there and his lips…" she stammered uncertain.

A smile was tugging at Ginny's lips and Hermione was about to snap at her when there was commotion on the field. Ronald Weasley was squirming and struggling on his broom for some reason, shouting out at no one in particular.

His robe flew straight up over his head, untangling itself from his neck and fell to the ground, his shirt following right after. His entire body flushed red as the Slytherin's laughed and chortled. The Gryffindor's, while finding it quite amusing, knew that the balance of the game held in the ability to unfluster Ronald Weasley. So they cheered and chanted the name Weasley; even when his trousers freed themselves from his body, leaving him in his bright blue boxers.

"And I stopped it. She can shag that fool Weasley all she wants and it doesn't matter to me in the least" he glanced out the window at the noise from the Quidditch Pitch and he smirked.

"Congratulations," Snape scowled and looked out his insanely small window. "It appears Weasley is nude on the field." He stated just as one would state the weather.

"No, his skivvies will stay on. Merlin knows no one wants to see that." Draco examined his nails and smiled inwardly.


	8. Heights

Best Kept Secret

Chapter 8

Despite the lack of clothing, Ronald Weasley played spectacularly on the field. Most of the team suggested he played nude next game and he jokingly agreed; though everyone knew the sever damage riding a broom stick naked would cause. Last Year's tragedy in Hufflepuff left everyone a touch smarter.

"What did you think 'Mione?" Ronald swung his broomstick over his shoulder, smiling, holding a bundle of clothing in his arm and fighting to keep it from flying away.

She laughed, "Of the game; brilliant work, or did you mean what I think of you nearly nude on the pitch?" He flushed redder than she'd ever seen and thought it must've been because his body flushed as well and he shifted shyly.

"Merlin, Ronald, as if you walking around without your trousers at home isn't bad enough!" Ginny, who had been keeping her head turned in the complete opposite direction, turned and scolded her brother. "_Please_ put some clothing on."

"But Ronniekins has to look fit for his new girlfriend!" The familiar voice of the Weasley twins graced their presence as they passed, clasping Ron and Hermione's shoulders and pressing them together. There were a few cat-calls from their fellow Gryffindor's. They had the tendency to come up to Hogwarts to see the games, seeing as they were best friends and the boss of the announcer.

The twins scampered off chanting 'Ronald Weasley the strip teasy' and Ginny rolled her eyes in mild amusement. "Just hurry boys; I don't want Snape biting my head clean off my shoulders."

"Sure thing, 'Mione" Harry beamed and pulled his best mate after him into the changing rooms.

"Ten more minutes, Mister Malfoy." Snape drawled, not once looking up from his potions book. He was still the same booklover he was back when he was in his God Son's years.

Draco responded in a short grumble. He had taken to attempting to balance a quill on his fingertip without magic. It had proved difficult at first but he was getting use to it. Waiting for the Quidditch Match to end was dull. Watching Snape do research was even duller. And the time ticked by excruciatingly slowly, he was just desperately wishing for Granger to get there so he could start his punishment.

There was laughter in the hallway and he sneered at the sound of her voice. Potter wasn't included and that meant it was only her and Weasley. He tried to stay where he was but he ended up on his feet, being forced to walk to the door. He pushed it open violently and the two sprang apart.

"How touching. I feel my dinner coming back up." Malfoy snarled and she glared at him with an obvious anger she didn't have a month ago. She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on the Weasels lips and Draco never looked away. She said a short goodbye and brushed past the blonde into the dungeons.

"You leave her be, Malfoy. She's taken enough of your insults." Weasley growled and left, meeting Potter halfway down the hallway.

"Well, now that we are both here, we can start the detention, can't we?" Snape drawled lazily, taking their wands and pocketing them; waving his wand, the cupboard that held the cauldron's opened and they fell to the floor. The door on the other side of the room swung open; Snape's supply room.

"Draco, you are to scrub the cauldrons clean with this," he tossed a wet rag into Draco's hands, "And Miss Granger, you get to organize my ingredients alphabetically from top to bottom. I suggest you get to work," His lip curled into an unpleasant sneer and he disappeared into his side room.

She moved swiftly into the closet and began picking up ingredients and placing them on shelves. He leaned against the door and drawled, "I have a proposition, Granger." She didn't even turn to acknowledge him. "I think we should trade tasks."

"And why is that?" She placed the vial down and crossed her arms, sticking her nose into the air.

He shrugged his shoulders casually and looked up at the shelves of potions and supplies. "My father would make me organize his library all the time when I put a book back in the wrong place. I'm rather good at it. And you're rather good and muggle things like…"

"Scrubbing and polishing cauldrons?" she said icily, clearly insulted.

"I was going to say working with your hands but yes." He was going to say something much crueller and along the lines of calling her a whore but she managed to insult her for him. She studied him for a moment, and in the end decided that the cauldrons would take a shorter amount of time.

"Fine," She offered one of the vials out to him and he offered her the wet rag. They traded and began their detention without another word or glance.

'_This isn't so bad,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she placed aside the first clean cauldron. _'Almost like washing dishes at home.'_ But by the 7th one, her hands and wrists were aching like they never had before. "Merlin, these things are filthy." She said to herself.

There was the sound of glass clanking together and she whirled her head, catching sight of Malfoy in the closet and feeling foolish for forgetting he was there. His hands were full with letters Z-W and he swore under his breath about the ridiculous names these ingredients had. "Wullsberry. What in the bloody hell is wullsberry?!"

"I think it's used in-" "Merlin Granger it was rhetorical!" He was prepared for her comment the second the question left his lips. _'Any excuse to bring her down'_, he thought to himself. "You're such a know-it-all!"

She muttered, "Better than a know-nothing," to herself and went back to polishing the cauldrons, being weary of the boy whose temperament was steadily rising. She rubbed her aching wrists generously after finishing the last cauldron and she wandered towards the supply closet to see how his task was coming along. He was just over halfway done and she smirked victoriously up at him.

"I thought you were good at this." The ladder he was standing on top of wobbled slightly and she instinctively grabbed the sides to steady it. Instead of a thank you, she received silence from the blonde. She noticed indistinctively, that the ladder was originally a smaller ladder that had been stretched up to reach the high shelves. Standing on the very top step, Malfoy could reach the top shelve with only slight strain.

He finished placing the vials in his hands on the shelf and stepped down the ladder. When he got near the bottom she released it and stepped back to give him space. The last thing she wanted was a face full of Malfoy.

He had turned his body around, standing on the second to last step, to order her to hand him the next group of vials, when the wood creaked under his weight and snapped and he fell forward. His feet tried to catch themselves but only managed to catch the last step and, with the air rushing out of his lungs, his hands caught himself on the shelving beside her head. He would later look back and realize it was a better place for them to land as opposed to her chest but it still landed him nose to nose with the girl he was trying his hardest to ignore.

She had shut her eyes tightly and refused to open them, mainly because she could still feel his breath on her lips and his hair brushed her forehead in soft wisps. She didn't know if she was breathing at all but he knew. He said huskily after a second. "You act like you've never been this close before." And her eyes shot open, glaring, as he pushed off and untangled his legs from the damned ladder.

She glared at his back and gathered some of the other vials and began arranging them into order. He acted as though nothing had happened and in his mind, nothing had happened. There was no reason for her to get all breathy and starry-eyed a moment ago. She must have been still hung up on that thing he refused to acknowledge.

She went over his previously worked on vials and switched two of them around. Apparently, he couldn't do the alphabet backwards with as much ease as she could. Feeling comfortable in the still and stiff air, she had almost forgotten he was there again.

"Why don't you leave?" he drawled stepping over the broken step and picking up another small glass and rubbing it between his hands, looking at the orange liquid splashing around instead of her. He glanced up and slid the ladder down closer to her where the next vial was to be placed. Top shelf, second to last column.

She took it out of his hands with an air that screamed, 'look at me.' But he refused to meet her eyes. So with a huff, she climbed the ladder, causing him to look away when she got high enough that her skirt was clear over his head. Just because his hand had managed to sneak up that little piece of fabric before didn't mean his eyes should.

Being 5'6'' had always served her well. She could fit into small places, still ride the big rollercoaster's in places like Thorpe Park and she fit just under her boyfriend's neck. However, as she stood on the top shelf, extending her arm over her head to place the stupid object on the top shelf, she cursed her height. She stood onto her tiptoe on the highest step and stretched, gripping the wooden shelves to keep her mentality stable. She was scared of heights after all. Which brings up the question, why on earth was she on a ladder, much higher than she would ever be comfortable with, doing a task her enemy was suppose to be doing, all in the hopes he would pay attention to her?

Just a little bit more, she thought as she pulled her weight off the ladder only slightly and placed the vial onto it and she heard a soft whoosh noise. Lowering herself only faintly until she realized that her support had shrunk back down to its usual size and she was hanging on to the shelving for dear life.

Not really. In actuality she was only slightly over Malfoy's head but to her, it was higher than the goals in the Quidditch Pitch. She shrieked, and clung to the shelving, feeling tears pool at the strained creaking sound against her weight.

"Malfoy," her voice was quiet and meek and he chose to ignore it and continue gathering the last of the ingredients. He didn't want to look at her for fear of breaking her neck for all of the mental trauma she had put him through.

She said his name again and a little louder. And he glanced behind him to see the small step stool that use to be a ladder resting against the floor. "Poor Granger, hanging on for dear life."

"Shut up and just get me down from here!" She whispered harshly, a small whimper escaping her lips and she would've kicked herself for it at any other time.

"It isn't that high, stupid. Just let go." He scoffed and crossed his arms, staring up at her hands and being mindful of the creaking that was getting more and more dangerous sounding. If that shelf broke, it would land the both of them in another detention and he was sick of them already. Let alone more time with _her_.

"Let GO!? Are you mental! Just fix the ladder!"

He chuckled. "No wand. Here, let me just," he placed his hands on her feet to try and give her support and she yelped as though he ripped her foot off.

"Don't!!" She shifted her hands and the shelf creaked louder. "Ohh it's going to break! I'm going to die!"

"Dammit Granger, here." He pushed his back against the shelving to steady himself and look up at her face. "I'll support your weight, you just focus on staying balanced and lowering yourself. Simple enough?"

He gripped her ankles and pushed up lightly to let her know he had a good hold on her and she quickly shifted her hands to the shelf below. The glass clinked together but neither of them paid much attention to it. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her face and she was terrified he'd drop her any second.

He swore under his breath as his hands slid up her calves to keep her steady. Her skin was a little prickly, showing she shaved at least two days ago, rather than using the anti-growth charm most girls did. Yet another fact of Granger he didn't need to know. He bit his lip as his hands moved past the backs of her knees and up to her thighs, the familiar skin warm and reminding.

"D-don't drop me, Malfoy." She said shakily and he looked up at her, getting an eyeful of her purple knickers he shut his eyes and ground out.

"I won't." She pressed her body to his firmly, scared of not touching the ground and his hands pushed her skirt up, resting on her bare hips as she touched down. She didn't seem to notice her knickers were on full display for anyone looking in and she was staring at him so intensely that he cleared his throat and pushed her skirt down for her, smoothing out the rumples to avoid her gaze.

Professor Snape tucked his wand back into his robes and sneered disapprovingly. Preparing to enter and make them believe he hadn't been standing there for the past three minutes and hadn't witnessed the entire scene.

"Miss Granger, ten points for distracting Mr. Malfoy. If you are finished, please gather your things and leave." He snarled and gave his favourite student a cold glare as he put the last bottles onto the shelves.

"Yes, sir." Hermione murmured and Snape stormed out of the room, hoping to high heavens his little stunt was completely wrong. She didn't leave. Not right away anyways. Draco turned to ask her why she hadn't when she grabbed the front of his robes and pressed her lips against his, forcing her tongue past his lips and tasting any bit of him she could.

'_Just one last time.'_ She thought to herself as her hands wound their way around his neck and his lips responded. But the second she felt his velvet tongue against hers, she jolted back. And dashed out of the room, grabbing her bag on the way out and Snape's door closing with a slam.

He was stunned for a moment. And then angry and confused. Quite briskly, he made for the door but Snape stopped him. His face scrunched up in disapproval. "Apparently, you did not take care of Granger."

"Apparently, I don't give a damn. Move." Draco barked, intent on pushing his Professor out of the way. Thankfully, he wasn't one to be pushed aside as he grabbed the distraught Slytherin and ignored his shout of anger.

"I will _not_ let you be the traitor, Draco. She's nothing but a Mudblood!" His eyes were fierce and Draco's expression didn't falter once.

"I'm aware, Severus! And I'm about to go refresh her memory if you'd just let me go!" He pulled from the now loose grip and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Goodnight." He snarled cold and fierce. How dare he lose faith in him.

His blood boiled at the thought. But nothing compared to how furious he was with Granger. He had, for lack of a better word, dumped her, and she chose to ignore him! That was unacceptable. He figured she would take a route that he wouldn't expect her to take and in Hogwarts, there was far too many. So he made a beeline for the staircases, knowing that sooner or later, she'd have to climb up them to the Gryffindor Tower.

He was very quiet in his steps in case he happened to hear any noise that could be her. If he didn't confront her tonight, she would think she got away with it. She must be put in her place. And he found her. Two doors away from the staircase on the 2nd floor, she froze when she saw him, her heart no longer keeping up the steady rhythm it usually did.

She was still, but in the dark hallways, he couldn't tell if she had seen him or not. He took a step down from the staircase, watching carefully for any motion or reaction. When her shadow didn't disappear, he started towards her in a quick walk and called out her name in anger. To his surprise, she came towards him too. She wasn't going to be a passive girl about this whole ordeal. She would go down kicking and screaming.

_He_ started this damn game of cat and mouse. It was his fault she kissed him back. She never would have been within an inch of his lips if he hadn't made the first decision. His fault she was now in a relationship with her best friend but still wasn't content with anything he did. And she would never take the blame for this. She was an innocent bystander.

And so she advanced on him, her eyes brimming with tears of what was sadness and fear, but now wept with fury. She wasted not one second when she was in front of him, simply raised her hand and slapped him so hard across the face, his head veered to the side. He responded in a heartbeat, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her back against the wood door.

"No, Granger!" he snarled, "You have no right to be angry with me, you little slut." He balled his fist and felt as though he was going to strike her, but then, he would be no better than his father and his little whores. He released her neck and gripped her shoulder to keep her from running as her eyes so clearly said she wanted to.

"I have every right to be angry, Malfoy!" She spat and struggled, hands on his shoulders shoving him to no avail. She thought that if she had to look at him much longer she would start to cry. "I want to go back to my normal life! I don't need this!"

"Neither do I! From what I recall you where the one who stole that last kiss." She hung her head and her hair fell everywhere. He knew she wasn't going to apologize. He wasn't planning on her doing so. With his free hand, he pushed her hair back forcefully and her head thudded against the door. Her eyes up meeting his, her breath slow and steady with a strong statement screaming at him. She wasn't effected by him anymore.

He could take her lips at this very moment. Hell, he could drag her into the closet and take all of her and her gaze wouldn't change in the slightest. She had detached her emotional self completely from the current situation. "I did. You know, I regret it more than anything I've ever done, Malfoy." Her voice had dropped and he pulled his hands away from her, slightly uneasy at how she sounded. "I'm going to walk back to my room, go to sleep, and wake up to forget all of this and all of you. This will never come up in conversation ever again, do you understand?"

"Perfect," he snapped, finally glad he could get through her skull, but something pulled at his stomach.

"And," She added as she moved past him and stood with her back to the stairs, "If there is anything you want to say, you had best say it now. Or never say it at all." She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe an I'm sorry or Don't end it but the reaction she got was not at all what she had ever expected.

**WOAH! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. The fact that they "end it" so many times only to get caught up the next chapter really bugs me but I promise there will be a dry spell coming soon. Oooh the tension. **


End file.
